El mismo dolor
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Un par de años después de la reconstrucción de Ishval el rencor de viejas heridas se hace presente. Alguien dispara a lo lejos con el objetivo de cegar una vida. El doctor Knox le explicará al general Roy Mustang lo que él no quiere o no puede entender.


**Título:** El mismo dolor.

**Autora:** LKML

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye

**Tabla:** ROYAI 100 Themes

**Prompt:** Gunshot

**Disclaimer:** Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos Fullmetal Alchemist ni sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler del manga en general. Situado después del epílogo. Esta no es una advertencia pero igual la pondré aquí por si alguien no lo notó: en la última imagen de Roy y Riza que aparece en el epílogo Roy ostenta ya el título de General (un rango antes que Führer) así que es después de esa imagen donde suceden los eventos que aquí relato :)

**Summary:** Un par de años después de la reconstrucción de Ishval el rencor de viejas heridas se hace presente. Alguien dispara a lo lejos con el objetivo de cegar una vida. El doctor Knox le explicará al general Roy Mustang lo que él no quiere (o no puede) entender.

**EL MISMO DOLOR.**

Las puertas del hospital fueron abiertas con tal brusquedad que provocaron el sobresalto de las personas que se encontraban en el área de emergencia; entre ellas un par de militares que vigilaban dentro de la institución y que estuvieron a punto de desenfundar sus armas en señal de alerta pero cuya perplejidad —al ver de quién se trataba— les obligó a tomar una posición firme y realizar el saludo militar sin cuestionamiento alguno.

Dos guardias mantuvieron abiertas ambas puertas mientras dejaban pasar al general Roy Mustang, ataviado con el traje militar de gala, seguido por un séquito de seis hombres cuyo aspecto sombrío provocó cierta curiosidad y temor entre los testigos. De hecho, entre todos aquellos que llegaron al hospital con cierta prisa, era el rostro del general quién desencajaba con la escena. Quizá quería disimularlo, pero no podía; cualquiera que lo viera intuiría que algo muy malo había pasado.

Cuando arribó al edificio, su mirada nunca se desvió del enorme pasillo que quedaba justo enfrente de él, pasando la sala de espera y la recepción, donde otro grupo de soldados —esta vez viejos conocidos— le esperaban. Poco le importó el denso silencio que se hizo al momento de entrar a la clínica, ni mostró reacción alguna al fuerte olor a desinfectante que imperaba en el ambiente y que le revolvió ligeramente el estómago. Decidido, aunque con una ansiedad que casi se podía respirar, se dirigió más allá de la recepción, donde cuatro enfermeras miraban estupefactas al grupo de militares que entró sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Aquél pasillo se le hizo eterno, y cuando vio que Heymans Breda venía a su encuentro aligeró el paso, presa del miedo. Más allá, Kain Fuery, María Ross y Denny Brosh miraron con reserva la llegada del general y sus guardaespaldas.

—¿Dónde está? —Roy rompió el mutismo que inundaba el pasillo. El temblor de su voz reflejó ese dolor que tanto quería ocultar.

Breda notó la aflicción en el rostro de su superior; aunque quizá no existía nadie en aquel lugar que no fuera capaz de notarla.

—General, tendrá que esperar a que…

—¡¿Dónde está?! —su pregunta resonó en las paredes del pasillo y sus novatos escoltas retrocedieron unos pasos, desviando sus miradas del alquimista; tratando de marcar un territorio neutro fuera de aquella conversación.

—En el quirófano, en el quinto piso —Breda señaló con su dedo índice hacia el techo—. Por aquí está el…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase; el general Mustang pasó de él y entró por una puerta roja cuyos señalamientos indicaban una escalera de emergencia.

…

Dos pisos más arriba el joven militar se arrepintió de haber escogido ese método tan desesperado para llegar a la quinta planta. Le temblaban las piernas y no sabía muy bien si era por el nerviosismo o por estar saltando las escaleras de par en par; sus guardias apenas podían seguirle el ritmo. Detestaba la poca iluminación que tenía esa área del hospital y apresuró el paso para salir lo más rápido de ese infierno que ya le empezaba a asfixiar. Le hubiera gustado pensar que todo aquello era un mal sueño, producto de las extensas jornadas laborales de las últimas semanas.

Una hora atrás se encontraba dando un importante discurso frente a cientos de ishvalitas y amestrianos, además de miembros diplomáticos del Imperio de Xing, para inaugurar las líneas férreas que conectaban Ciudad del Este con Ishval y ésta a su vez con su vecino oriental, otorgando así una apertura importante al comercio extranjero y poniendo fin al embargo que imperaba en aquella ciudad por parte de Amestris desde los tiempos del inicio de la guerra, casi 15 años atrás.

Llegar hasta ese punto resultó ser un camino largo y complicado. Cuando Grumman tomó el poder Roy Mustang le pidió su traslado a Ciudad del Este con la única intención de reformar la política de Ishval y regresar la tierra a los sobrevivientes que se encontraban viviendo en barriadas y guetos. El nuevo Führer accedió con un rotundo entusiasmo aunque le advirtió al entonces coronel que la clave máxima de aquella difícil tarea no sería reconstruir una ciudad desde sus cimientos, sino ganarse la confianza de aquel pueblo tan castigado que le temía, no sólo a la milicia, sino también a la alquimia.

Sus subordinados y el doctor Tim Marcoh lo apoyaron desde el principio; fue promovido general de Brigada poco tiempo después de la muerte de King Bradley y le pidió a Olivier Armstrong la ayuda del mayor Miles, uno de sus soldados más fieles. Ella accedió a su petición no sin antes decirle que tenía a otra persona que también le podría ayudar a reconstruir la tierra de Ishval: Scar. Durante meses asesinó a Alquimistas Nacionales, pero también jugó un papel importante durante el golpe de estado para derrocar la dictadura de Bradley. Aunque en un principio el coronel rechazó tajantemente meter a Scar en el proyecto, la mayor general le hizo entender las grandes ventajas que significaba tener a aquel hombre en sus filas; no como militar, sino como un vínculo entre ellos y los civiles. De esa manera, ganar la confianza de los ishvalitas sería mucho más fácil.

Tal y como Grumman y Armstrong le señalaron, una vez en el Este ganarse la confianza del pueblo ishvalí fue lo más complicado del proceso. Los primeros años se enfrentaron a protestas y pequeñas revueltas para pedir la inmediata expulsión del ejército de las tierras de Ishval pero gracias a una labor titánica realizada por Miles y Scar, además de una paciencia eterna por parte de la milicia; poco a poco la fe de los ishvalitas sobre su propio futuro comenzó a mejorar y con ello la apertura hacia la población de Amestris fue total. Los últimos seis meses no se reportaron incidentes ni agresiones por parte de los escasos grupos radicales que existían en la zona, lo que trajo una frágil esperanza de que aquellos difíciles días hubieran quedado por fin atrás.

Pero, ¿qué salió mal aquella tarde?

Roy Mustang recordaba estar arriba del pódium, leyendo el extenso discurso sobre los enormes beneficios que la ruta ferroviaria recién inaugurada traería a la población, cuando el ruido de un disparo le hizo despegar la vista de las hojas que tenía frente a él. Pensó que aquel sonido había sido producto de su imaginación, pero cuando levantó su vista al público vio que la gente, inquieta, miraba a su alrededor. Observó también a una unidad de soldados ubicados detrás del área de asistentes moverse con cautela pero con cierta prontitud. Detrás de él, su grupo de subordinados más cercanos observaban perplejos los edificios aledaños a la plaza, tratando de encontrar el origen del disparo. Alcanzó a ver a Breda, Fuery, Brosh, Ross y Charlie. A nadie más.

Le costó un rato encontrar de nuevo el punto donde se estaba leyendo pero se esforzó por terminar, aun cuando aquel suceso inquietó a todos los presentes. A él le hizo sentir mareado; el clima seco del desierto nunca era de su agrado, pero aquel acto elevó su grado de incomodidad aun más.

De algo sí estaba seguro: no fue un francotirador. Él mismo prohibió la intervención de francotiradores en aquel evento, pues notó que la población le temía bastante a esos elementos, y tendían a evitar cualquier reunión pública donde ellos estuvieran. Su temor era justificado, muchos de los sobrevivientes vieron durante la guerra cómo sus familiares eran asesinados por balas que parecían venir de ninguna parte. Aquella decisión no fue respaldada por Riza Hawkeye, argumentando que la vida de él y otros diplomáticos corrían grave peligro; Roy, por su parte, la trató de convencer mencionando el saldo blanco de los últimos seis meses y la escasa posibilidad de que le pasara algo crítico durante la inauguración de algo que beneficiaba enormemente al pueblo ishvalí.

El general intuyó que algo andaba mal cuando vio a un guardia bajar las escalinatas a toda prisa y dirigirse a la primera hilera de sillas. El soldado pasó de largo a los diplomáticos de Xing y Amestris y a los representantes de Ishval hasta llegar al área donde se encontraban ubicado el doctor Knox, quien después de una breve conversación con el joven se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y lo siguió apresuradamente.

El discurso de Roy Mustang concluyó varios minutos después; entre aplausos y vítores de un público que pareció olvidar rápidamente el incidente que se sucitó un momento atrás. El general cedió la palabra al coronel John Robinson, quien fue en representación del Führer, que por cuestiones de trabajo en Ciudad Central no pudo asistir al evento. No se quedó a escuchar el discurso del coronel; para cuando volteó atrás se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus subordinados estaban sentados en las sillas que se ubicaban arriba del pódium; aquello no era una buena señal. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y se dirigió rápidamente a la escaleras que descendían a la parte trasera del escenario.

El lugar estaba atestado de militares, ni siquiera sabía de dónde salieron tantos. A muchos de ellos no los conocía; por lo que intuyó que no eran del Este. Más que hablar murmuraban y él no escuchaba nada de lo que decían. Le incomodó el silencio que se hizo cuando notaron su presencia y también repudió las miradas que le dirigieron al pasar entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —musitó el alquimista.

—Señor, sígame —un tipo al que jamás recordaba haber visto lo tomó por el hombro y le invitó a dirigirse hacia adelante. Los soldados les abrieron paso mientras ambos caminaban—. Alguien, no sabemos quién, disparó contra uno de los elementos de la milicia.

Mientras continuaban caminando Roy trató de ubicar a Fuery, Breda o Hawkeye; pero no vio a ninguno. Luchaba por mantener la compostura y pensar que ellos estaban bien. Antes de que el general pudiera preguntar de nuevo, el soldado lo detuvo y señaló un lugar a tres metros desde donde se encontraban. Un inmenso charco de sangre se extendía varios centímetros en la arena. Sangre roja, recién vertida. Una sangre que le recordaba a otra sangre. Había visto escenas más grotescas que aquella, pero no pudo evitar recordar el cadáver de su amigo Maes Hughes, asesinado años atrás en Ciudad Central con un arma de fuego.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿A quién le dispararon?

El soldado miró alrededor con cierto nerviosismo, una mueca en su rostro revelaba que detestaba ser él quien tuviera que dar aquella noticia.

—Creo que es uno de sus subordinados, general —aseveró el joven—. Pero no estoy seguro.

—¡Necesito información! —argumentó exasperado mientras se separaba del soldado y seguía otro rumbo— ¿Era un hombre, una mujer? ¿Qué uniforme tenía? ¿Dónde le hirieron?

—No lo sé, señor. Mis soldados y yo llegamos después de que se llevaron a la persona herida al hospital. El jefe de su escolta me dijo que esperara aquí a que usted terminara el discurso para ponerle al tanto de la situación.

La respuesta del muchacho no logró resolver sus dudas. Tenía a cientos de hombres y mujeres trabajando para él en la División del Este, cualquiera de ellos podría ser el herido.

—¡General Mustang!

Roy reconoció la voz del capitán Vincent Brooks que se abría paso entre los presentes para llegar a él. El capitán Brooks era el jefe de la escolta especial que el Führer solía mandarle durante eventos multitudinarios como aquel. Él, junto con cinco hombres más, se ubicaban en lugares estratégicos —usualmente alejados de la mirada de la gente— para observar a la distancia posible situaciones o individuos que pusieran en peligro su vida.

—Capitán Brooks, ¿podría decirme qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?

El hombre dudó un momento antes de atreverse a hablar. Sabía que aquella respuesta tendría consecuencias indeseadas.

—Le dispararon a su asistente, general.

La frase le supo a mentira, a la falsedad más pura. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo y se detuvo un momento para aclarar un poco su mente. Tardó un tiempo en salir del estupor que le provocaron tales palabras.

—¿Se refiere a Riza? —la cadencia de su voz suplicaba que la respuesta fuera una negación.

El capitán dudó un momento, tratando de recordar el nombre de pila de ella.

—Sí, señor. Riza Hawkeye.

Cuando Roy Mustang escuchó aquel nombre sintió la vista nublada, el aire pesado y un nudo se fue formando en su garganta. Asimilar la noticia resultó más difícil que haber visto aquella escena.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?

—No sé qué tan grave fue la herida. Sé que el doctor Knox ordenó que fuera trasladada al Hospital General de Ishval; él se fue con ella en la ambulancia. Algunos de sus subordinados se fueron poco tiempo después.

—¡¿Y por qué nadie me avisó? —su frustración era demasiada. Estuvo dando un discurso durante varios minutos posteriores a aquel incidente sin saber qué era lo que pasaba. No sabía tampoco en qué momento los miembros de su equipo abandonaron sus lugares al percatarse de lo ocurrido y aun, viendo de quién se trataba, no se atrevieron a interrumpir su intervención en el evento.

—General, fue por mera estrategia de orden. La gente probablemente entraría en pánico. Temerían. Además; ya detuvimos al sospechoso en el edificio contiguo, no portaba el arma pero sí un par de municiones. Dice que actuó solo, pero seguiremos investigando.

—¿Dijo por qué lo hizo? —preguntó impaciente.

—Básicamente dijo —el capitán sacó una pequeña libreta de su abrigo y después de pasar un par de hojas agregó—: "Hace 8 años el Alquimista de Fuego asesinó a mi esposa, quise que hoy sufriera el mismo dolor que yo sufrí en aquel entonces".

…

"…el mismo dolor que yo sufrí en aquel entonces", aquella frase le estuvo dando vueltas durante todo el trayecto al hospital. Quiso encontrarle un significado mucho más allá del literal, pero supo que era en vano. El hombre dio justo en el blanco; no necesitaba preguntar para comprobar que era ishvalita; que su sed de venganza era inmensa, que recurriría a la violencia una vez más para hacer justicia por su cuenta. Lo sabía; y en parte lo comprendía, porque el también estuvo en una situación parecida. La muerte se paga con la muerte; esa era la lección que quiso enseñarle al homúnculo que mató a su amigo varios años atrás. Ahora, alguien devolvía la moneda que él mismo lanzó con odio en el pasado. El más perfecto Intercambio Equivalente.

Abrió la puerta roja que indicaba la llegada al quinto piso y se encontró con la cara serena de un Heymans Breda que llegó allí segundos antes que él. Roy tardó un tiempo en recordar que los elevadores existían para llegar más rápido de un punto a otro. Por un momento se sintió tremendamente estúpido.

Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda. Largos pasillos blancos se extendían varios metros en ambas direcciones. Los pocos señalamientos que existía en la zona no indicaban el lugar a donde quería ir.

—¿Dónde está el quirófano?

—Acompáñeme —el teniente lo guió por el pasillo que quedaba a su lado derecho.

El Hospital General de Ishval fue inaugurado tres meses atrás. Era enorme, contaba con la infraestructura y la tecnología más avanzada de aquella época. Tenía un área adicional para tratar exclusivamente a las víctimas de la guerra, muchos de ellos mutilados o quemados; otros más con enfermedades respiratorias crónicas. Aunque Roy Mustang asistió a la inauguración se negó a recorrer la clínica junto con los pacientes, el personal médico y el resto de representantes de la milicia. La decisión de retirarse antes del recorrido fue por mero respeto; sabía que muchos de las personas que allí serían tratadas fueron heridas por sus propias llamas.

Giraron hacía la izquierda y el teniente Breda le señaló al final del pasillo. Roy reconoció fácilmente la silueta del hombre sentado en una de las hileras de sillas que estaban ubicadas a ambos lados del pasillo, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos pegadas en la frente; a un par de metros de donde unas puertas verdes indicaban la entrada al quirófano.

—Si alguien puede darle más información que yo, señor, será el doctor Knox —declaró Breda, sin la más mínima intención de acercarse más allá de dónde su superior se acercaría.

—Gracias, teniente —su tono amable no cuadraba con la incertidumbre que se ceñía sobre su rostro.

Caminó por aquel pasillo con más miedo que ganas, ahora que Knox estaba a la vista de pronto tuvo la intención de regresar a donde se encontraba Breda y sus escoltas. No le temía al médico sino a lo que éste le diría. Aligero el paso conforme se acercaba a él.

—Se me hacía tarde para que no viniera, general —se percibió cierta ironía en sus palabras y levantó la mirada para encarar al soldado que acababa de llegar. A juzgar por el semblante del joven intuyó que la noticia le dio más duro de lo que en un principio creía y se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras como bienvenida.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Roy después de permanecer unos segundos en silencio.

El doctor Knox reclinó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se acomodó la chaqueta de su traje dejando ver algo de sangre en su camisa blanca, aunque no le dio importancia. Cruzó los brazos y estiró las piernas.

—Francamente no lo sé. Perdió mucha sangre, eso sí se lo aseguro —el médico miró sus manos y recordó lo manchadas que estuvieron unos minutos atrás. Pensó que si Mustang las hubiera visto habría vomitado allí mismo—. Cuando llegué a ella estaba en estado de shock, perdió la conciencia al poco tiempo.

El joven general desvió la mirada hacía la puerta del quirófano tratando de no imaginar cómo habría sido ese momento. Incluso a esa distancia Knox pudo notar aquellos ojos negros, tristes; enrojecidos por la angustia, o por un llanto contenido.

—¿Cómo puedo saber si sigue viva? —sus ojos se perdían entre la pared y el rótulo que señalaba el área restringida más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. Las puertas verdes brillaban bajo la blanca luz de la clínica.

—Eso es fácil —argumentó tranquilamente el médico mientras se quitaba las gafas e intentaba limpiarlas con un pequeño paño sacado del interior de su chaqueta—. Mientras un doctor o una enfermera no crucen esas puertas significa que aun luchan por mantenerla con vida. Sé que no es la respuesta que esperaba pero es la única que yo le puedo ofrecer por el momento.

El general le miró. No, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Quién la atiende?

—Asad Jamit, es el mejor cirujano del Este, te lo aseguro.

—¿Un ishvalí?

Knox notó cierto descontento en la pregunta.

—Yo mismo le pedí que realizara la operación —inquirió el médico mientras se colocaba las gafas y miraba a su interlocutor—. ¿Algún problema con eso, general?

—¡Sí! —bramó un tanto desesperado el alquimista mientras señalaba con su mano la puerta del quirófano— ¡Es un ishvalí! ¡Dejó que un ishvalí la atendiera!

—¡Sí, y seguramente es primo hermano del que le disparó! ¿Verdad?

Sus voces hicieron eco en el solitario pasillo. Roy tardó algo en captar el sarcasmo en la frase y después negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso, doctor.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? Apuesto a que no tiene una justificación más valida que la que yo le estoy dando. Su pensamiento actualmente es tan retrógrado como lo fue el de los amestrianos hace años —el joven se notó ofendido por la comparación, pero Knox no se calló—. ¿Piensa estúpidamente que si un ishvalí la hirió es lógico pensar que otro ishvalí la va a rematar allí dentro? No le culpo, Mustang. Así de sucia tenemos la conciencia.

Sus últimas palabras sonaron apagadas. A Roy le incomodaba la dureza con la que el médico hablaba, pero admitía que siempre lo hacía con suficiente experiencia y razón.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Tenía frío, mucho frío, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la zona, en un ir y venir que a Knox pareció inquietarlo demasiado.

—Yo maté a su esposa —su confesión se escuchó como un leve susurro. Su mirada se perdía en el limpio piso—. Asesiné a la esposa del hombre que le disparó a Riza; y lo que más detesto es no saber en qué momento de la guerra lo hice; ni cuándo, ni dónde.

—¿Y de qué le serviría saberlo? —Knox, serenamente sentado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le seguía con la mirada mientras él caminaba de un punto a otro y de regreso.

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que el problema era conmigo. Pero no me disparó a mí, le disparó a ella —argumentó dolido mientras se detenía y encaraba a Knox, quien sólo se limitaba a escucharlo— ¿Por qué, si me odiaba a mí, tuvo que ser Riza la que sufriera las consecuencias?

Al médico le dio algo de lástima la mirada que le dirigía Roy Mustang, suplicándole una respuesta que creía no tener. Le recordaba bastante a su hijo, pero su hijo no portaba uniformes militares, ni estrellas en los hombros, tampoco poseía alquimia alguna. Vestía una bata blanca y trabajaba en uno de los hospitales más reputados de Ciudad Central. Trataba de cambiar el país a su manera, ayudando a una persona a la vez. Pero hablar con su muchacho —que más de una vez le recriminó por su trabajo tan inmoral en Ishval— no era lo mismo que hablar con un joven general que tuvo que aprender a crecer demasiado rápido para encarar un conflicto bélico que comenzó cuando apenas era un niño.

—Tú tienes la palabra ingenuidad escrita en la cara, ¿lo sabías? —a veces no podía evitar hablarle como a su hijo.

Roy comprendió a lo que el médico se refería.

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces en el pasado.

—Demasiadas veces. Empezando por su tía, quien se hizo cargo de él después de la muerte de sus padres. También se lo dijeron sus profesores en la escuela, pasando por su maestro de Alquimia y últimamente Bradley, Armstrong y Grumman.— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

Empezó a caminar de nueva cuenta de un lado para otro.

—Siéntate, me enferma verte caminar de un lado a otro —el doctor le señaló con la mano el punto que recorría una y otra vez.

—Estoy bien así —argumentó el soldado, sin siquiera percatarse de la molestia del hombre.

—¡Te digo que te sientes!

Roy le miró un tanto estupefacto. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel entonces era alguien que le dijera qué era lo que tenía qué hacer. A Knox no le inmutó la reacción del joven y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero no lo encendió. El general se sentó poco después de ver al médico dirigirle una mirada amenazadora y se sintió como un niño castigado.

—Le hablaré con sinceridad, general, porque parece ser que su ingenuidad algunas veces le ciega y le impide ver lo que tiene enfrente —Knox comenzó a juguetear con el cigarro apagado y agregó—: Perdóneme de antemano si esa sinceridad lo logra ofender.

Mustang sólo se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza, dándole permiso para continuar.

—La mayoría de los soldados pierden cosas valiosas después de guerras tan ridículas como las de Ishval. Yo, por ejemplo, perdí a mi familia. A mi mujer le dio asco cuando le conté qué fue lo que hice en el desierto. Creí que en ella encontraría comprensión pero lo único que gané fue una orden de divorcio un año después de mi regreso. Mi personalidad cambió, aunque yo no me di cuenta. No, hasta que la casa se quedó vacía y ya no tenía a mi hijo mirándome como su héroe o a mi esposa por las mañanas haciendo el desayuno y limpiando el jardín. Ya no había un hospital al cuál acudir para aliviar a los vivos porque la única experiencia que gané en la guerra fue diseccionar a los muertos, enfermar a los sanos y matar a los enfermos —Knox miró reflexivo el cigarro que tenía en la mano, como si creyera que con ese acto lograría hacer que la nicotina emanara de él—. Tim Marcoh dio media vuelta y se largó de la milicia. Ese idiota sabía de qué estaba hecha la Piedra Filosofal y tanta verdad le carcomía por dentro. Alex Louis Armstrong echó por la borda toda la valentía que su dinastía albergó por generaciones. En su familia hubo hombres y mujeres metidos en el ejército desde la fundación de Amestris. En cada guerra marcada en los libros de Historia hubo un Armstrong en ella; altos mandos cuyas órdenes hicieron temblar al enemigo. Verle llorando en el campo de batalla debió ser toda una deshonra para su familia; me sorprende que no se haya salido de la armada después de eso. ¿De quién más podríamos hablar? Claro, Isaac Douglas, el Alquimista de Hielo ¿lo recuerda? ¿No se quiso cargar toda Ciudad Central una noche de locura? ¡Já! Bastardo. Hasta fue a pedirle ayuda a Kimblee a su celda.

—Lo recuerdo —pronunció el general sin entender muy bien el punto al que el doctor Knox quería llegar—. Pero creo que Douglas sabía algo sobre el plan que existía para crear una enorme Piedra Filosofal con los habitantes de Amestris, o por lo menos lo intuía. Esa era su forma de evitarlo.

—¿Joderse toda una ciudad para salvar un país? ¿No creé que el intercambio está muy desequilibrado?

—Fue una decisión desesperada, supongo.

Knox miró a Roy con cierta severidad.

—Un militar nunca, pero nunca debe de tomar una decisión desesperada. Jamás. Usted más que nadie debe de saber eso.

—Claro que lo sé.

—En fin, no quiero desviarme mucho del tema. A Douglas se le fundieron un par de neuronas en Ishval y de eso no hay ninguna duda; terminó siendo un terrorista más que un héroe —Knox tomó el cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca, pretendiendo engañarse a sí mismo de que estaba encendido—. El punto al que quiero llegar es el siguiente: usted, a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros, ganó mucho con la Guerra de Ishval. Demasiado.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? —respondió Roy con cierta molestia en su voz— ¿Qué sabe usted de lo que gané o perdí en aquel conflicto?

Knox soltó una risilla burlona.

—¿Ya ve por qué le digo que su ingenuidad le ciega? La culpa moral le impide ver lo que aquel momento de su vida le brindó. ¡Mire a su alrededor! ¡Todo lo que tiene aquí es gracias a Ishval! Mientras muchos de nosotros nos derrumbamos, nos apartamos del ejercito, lloramos nuestras desgracias, otros más débiles se suicidaron y no muy pocos regresaron a sus casas sin decir una sola palabra de las atrocidades que cometieron, usted utilizó una táctica diferente, una estrategia distinta a la del resto. Es verdad, la guerra le quitó sus sueños infantiles pero le dio la oportunidad de inventarse otros ideales. Usted vive y respira por esos nuevos principios. Lucha por reconstruir lo que derrumbó años atrás. En lugar de olvidar o de encerrarse en una habitación oscura y volarse los seso, prefirió el camino más complicado; el más largo y doloroso. Por eso supongo que también pensó que en un momento dado tendría que asumir las consecuencias de eso, ¿o no?

—¿Como perder a mi asistente? —argumentó secamente él— ¿A eso se refiere?

—El daño moral, general, siempre será más grande que el daño físico.

—¡¿Pero por qué a ella?!

—¡¿Y quién más podría ser?! —Knox se puso de pie un tanto impaciente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tal y como Mustang lo hizo un poco atrás—. Usted siempre ha sido demasiado reservado en su vida privada. En Ciudad del Este y después en Ciudad Central se escudó bajo una personalidad falsa y plastificada; la típica actitud del militar joven y galante que conquistaba a una mujer en cada esquina. Así se ganó la simpatía de medio mundo y el odio de la otra mitad. Con su actitud arrogante y un tanto prepotente supo marcar su territorio. Para muchos usted era el niñito malcriado y consentido del general Grumman; pero para otros era una digna competencia, alguien a quien debían de temer. Bradley nunca dejó de insistir en que llegaría lejos. Lo decía desde los tiempos de Ishval. ¡Imagínese! ¡El mismísimo Führer fue capaz de mirar atreves de su falsa máscara y ver en su actitud a un rival! Eso algo de admirar; y más si tomamos en cuenta que el tipo no era muy humano.

—Nunca imaginé que King Bradley pensaría eso de mí —algo de orgullo se notó en su mirada pero no se inmutó demasiado. Continuó sentado, esta vez viendo a Knox moverse de un punto a otro—. Siempre creí que estaba actuando.

Knox se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Pasó su mano por su barbilla en una actitud reflexiva y se sacó el cigarro de la boca.

—Cuando Bradley cayó la falsa actitud de usted desapareció junto con él. Entendió que ya no necesitaba ocultarse detrás de esa fachada de narcisismo porque ya no quedaba nadie a quién mentirle. Grumman llegó al poder y con él se fue trazando el camino libre para ser su sucesor en un futuro cercano, pero antes tuvo la grandiosa idea de reconstruir Ishval; y no vino sólo; trajo compañía. Un séquito de hombres y mujeres que fueron entrenados bajo los ingenuos ideales de un joven veterano de la guerra. Creó un ejército pacifico. ¿Quién diría que el sanguinario ejercito de Amestris sería capaz de convivir algún día con los sobrevivientes de Ishval? Usted ha llevado todo demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. Cercano a una utopía que asusta. Hay ishvalitas que no pueden creer que tanta bondad pueda ser posible. Admiro su inteligencia, general, en verdad la admiro. Trazó el plan perfecto y lo convirtió en realidad. No cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que usted hizo y además en tiempo record. Ahora, hablemos de su actitud después del Día Prometido. Usted conoció a Hawkeye mucho antes de Ishval ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —en ese preciso momento Roy pensaba que Knox, más que médico, parecía catedrático. Maestro de Historia de alguna universidad de Amestris.

—¡Oh vamos, Mustang! Esas cosas se intuyen; es a esto a lo que me refiero. Las cosas que yo sé son las mismas cosas que podría saber cualquiera. Lo vi en Ishval y también la vi a ella. ¿Y recuerda la última vez que nos vimos después de que la guerra terminó? No supe qué era más grotesco, si aquel tatuaje en la espalda de la niña o las quemaduras que tenía. No soy ningún idiota como para intuir que aquellos trazos guardaban el secreto más grande de la alquimia de fuego. Berthold Hawkeye era un místico; reservado y algo paranoico. Su investigación era grande, inmensa, poderosa; Bradley soñaba con que el tipo se atreviera hacer el examen de Alquimista Nacional pero él siempre rechazó la oferta. Decía que los militares le daban asco y que su poder en las manos equivocadas sólo traería el dolor y la muerte. Cuando murió, muchos creyeron que su poder murió junto con él, pero aquel día en que usted se presentó y manipuló el fuego de la manera en que lo hizo, el Führer vio que podía darle todo el poder que Hawkeye siempre se negó a ofrecer. Alargó el conflicto de Ishval hasta que tuvo suficientes militares alquimistas a los qué mandar al campo de batalla para que la matanza fuera relativamente rápida.

—¿Todo estaba planeado?

—Desde el nacimiento de Amestris todo estuvo planeado, general. Supongo que eso ya lo sabía.

Él sólo asintió.

—¿Es decir que el Führer se inventó siete años de conflicto y un año de extermino masivo? La guerra perfecta.

—Exactamente. Pero el Führer también cometió un error, lo mandó a usted a la guerra y también la mandó a ella —Knox señaló con la cabeza las puertas del quirófano—. Déjeme adivinar, general: Hawkeye antes de morir plasmó en aquel tatuaje toda su investigación; en lugar de escribirla en un libro la guardó en la espalda de su hija. Cuando usted terminó la academia militar su maestro aun vivía. Tengo entendido que murió el mismo día de su ceremonia de graduación. Pero usted no tenía conocimiento alguno de la alquimia de fuego ¿verdad?

¿A esas alturas acaso valía la pena mentir? Roy no sabía en qué lugar Knox se entero de tanto. Conocía aspectos de su vida que creía haber guardado muy bien. Se negaba a pensar que Grumman hubiera soltado todo aquello así como así. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que el doctor tuviera razón y para alguien tan observador como él tales datos fueran demasiado evidentes.

—Sí, conocía sobre la alquimia de fuego, pero mi maestro nunca me la enseñó. Entré a la academia militar entendiendo sólo las bases de la ciencia. No le pedí ninguna opinión sobre mi decisión de entrar al ejército porque supe que se negaría rotundamente. Cuando salí de la academia y fui a su casa por primera vez en muchos años encontré a un hombre demasiado enfermo; aun así tuvo fuerzas para reprenderme por mi decisión. Murió ese mismo día, cuando no había nadie más en esa casa… sólo su hija y yo.

—Sólo un par de huérfanos que no sabían qué hacer con tanta vida.

Mustang sonrió al escuchar la frase de Knox. Demasiado sincera como para pasar desapercibida. Él perdió a sus padres cuando aún era muy pequeño. La madre de Riza también murió cuando ella sólo era una niña.

—Después del funeral de su padre le dije que si algún día se le ofrecía algo podía contactar con las autoridades del ejército, probablemente yo estaría allí de por vida. Allí le hablé de mi sueño, de esas ilusiones que tenía de convertirme en una persona que viviría para el bienestar del país. Me disculpé por hablarle de algo tan ridículo como aquello, pero ella me dijo que era un sueño maravilloso. Me preguntó si podía confiar la investigación de su padre a ese ideal… y lo hizo. Lo hizo, y a veces me arrepiento que lo hubiera hecho. Le he fallado; como soldado, como alquimista, como amigo, como ser humano.

—No lo creo, general. El sueño sigue allí, intacto, la única diferencia es que ya no son unos jóvenes que veían el mundo de una manera sencilla. Ishval los convirtió en adultos. Usted le dijo a ella que entró al ejército porque quería ser una mejor persona y ella siguió su ejemplo. En lugar de confiar en el pensamiento que su padre tanto le inculcó sobre la milicia, ella confió en usted, porque sus sueños eran mejores que los del señor Hawkeye. Le dio una razón para vivir cuando ella sintió que ya no tenía a nadie en quién aferrarse.

—Siento que le mentí.

—¿Y alguna vez lo ha culpado por eso?

—Se culparía a ella misma antes de culparme a mí —una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Por que fue decisión de ella creer en lo que usted le dijo ¿no?

—Supongo que sí.

—General. No sé si alguno de ustedes lo note —Knox se sentó enseguida de donde Roy Mustang se encontraba y bajó la voz como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto—, quizá la rutina pasa desapercibida para ambos, pero la relación que hay entre ustedes, lo que proyectan frente a los demás, es mucho más grande que la de un simple militar y su subordinado.

—Doctor, si piensa que nosotros…

—No, no, no. No es lo que usted piensa que yo estoy pensando. No son tontos como para saltarse el reglamento militar y tener un amorío barato. Ustedes están por encima de todas esas cosas. Son cómplices de guerra, compañeros de errores, camaradas de los mismos sueños, pero sobre todo son demasiado profesionales en su trabajo. En los tiempos de Bradley disimulaban bastante bien su relación, pero incluso el Führer supo que ella era su debilidad ¿me entiende? El doctor maniaco que le cortó el cuello en el Cuartel General también lo sabía. En momentos de flaqueza ella era su apoyo, eso todos lo notaban. Y cuando vino a reconstruir Ishval supo que su actitud frente a los demás debía ser sincera. El pueblo ishvalí necesitaba conocer su verdadera personalidad para poder confiar en usted y en su gente. Aquí no existía cabida para la altanería, ni para la falsa promiscuidad que aparentaba en Ciudad Central. Demostró ser el soldado real que siempre fue —Knox comenzó a juguetear con el cigarro que esperaba pacientemente ser encendido—. Pero con ella, general, con ella rompió toda barrera que estuvieron antes del Día Prometido; quizá lo hizo inconscientemente, quizá tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo, pero no sé ya cuántas veces me he pasado por las calles de los distritos de Ishval y la gente me pregunta por ustedes dos. No por usted, no por ella, por los dos. Los ven como una unidad; uno sin el otro hace que la fotografía esté incompleta. ¿Ya entiende a lo que me refiero? ¿Comprende ahora por qué razón ese hombre le disparó a Hawkeye? Porque es más que una simple asistente, es más que un simple soldado. Si por usted fuera a ella no le rozaría ni el viento, ni la lluvia… ni el fuego de sus manos. Esa cara de mil derrotas lo devela; aunque quiera aparentar otra cosa, aunque intente mantener la compostura frente a esta tragedia esa máscara ya no le queda. Esa mirada de angustia me dice que hace muchos años que usted y ella dejaron de ser solamente militar y asistente y se convirtieron en algo mucho más grande que eso.

Roy Mustang escuchó atento la gran explicación que Knox le estaba dando. Admiró la sinceridad con la que le habló y el hecho de que no se hubiera detenido en expresarse con absoluta franqueza. Una vez más su ingenuidad le estava jugado una mala pasada. ¿De qué otra manera podían lastimarlo tanto sino era por medio de Riza? No supo qué responder, aunque tampoco hizo el intento. En el fondo admitía que aquella conversación le dio una extraña tranquilidad.

…

Las puertas verdes del área del quirófano se abrieron de golpe. Un hombre alto, de piel oscura y ojos rojos llegó a la sala de espera vestido con una pulcra bata blanca. Roy lo vio como una combinación entre Miles y Scar, aunque él se veía más joven que ambos.

El hombre miró a Knox y a Mustang antes de revisar el expediente que tenía en la mano y comenzar a hablar.

—¿Algún familiar de Riza Hawkeye? —preguntó el médico extrañado al ver que sólo ellos dos aguardaban en el pasillo.

A varios metros de ellos los escoltas esperaban pacientemente.

—Él es lo más cercano a un familiar que encontrará, doctor —Knox apuntó con el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano al general Mustang y este sólo le dirigió una mirada estupefacta.

Roy se puso de pie poco tiempo después de la declaración de Knox.

—Yo… yo soy su superior —se sintió ridículamente cohíbo cuando se ubicó frente al ishvalí, un poco más alto que él—. Ella es mi asistente.

El médico le miró un momento pensativo. Le había visto antes.

—Usted es el general Mustang, de Ciudad del Este ¿verdad?

Roy no recordaba haberlo visto jamás.

—Sí, soy yo. Disculpe pero… ¿nos conocemos?

—Probablemente no me recuerda a mí. Estuve presente durante la inauguración del Hospital; pero sé que usted no se quedó por mucho tiempo. En cuanto a su asistente, —el médico hojeó el informe que tenía en sus manos y continuó—: la operación terminó con éxito, pero ella aun está delicada. La bala rozó el corazón; unos centímetros más abajo y se habría desangrado en el trayecto al hospital. Aun tendremos que hacerle un par de trasfusiones de sangre pero tenemos fe en que mejorará.

Roy sintió cómo el calor regresaba a su cuerpo, el frío remitía y se sentía vivo otra vez.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Podrá verla en un momento. La pasarán al área de cuidados intensivos. Una enfermera vendrá a decirle cuando pueda entrar a su habitación.

—Doctor, gracias por… —dudó un momento— por salvarle la vida.

El médico ishvalí sonrió.

—Intentar salvar vidas es mi trabajo, general. No tiene por qué agradecérmelo.

…

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que escuchó fue el pitido constante del monitor cardiaco que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. La habitación era amplia y blanca; tenía un enorme ventanal justo enfrente por cuyos vidrios se colaba el color naranja del atardecer ishvalí. Para aquél entonces ya existían edificaciones en pie en los sitios aledaños el recién estrenado hospital. Aquella fue una de las primeras áreas que se empezaron a construir poco después de ser aprobada la nueva política de Ishval, un par de años atrás.

Roy Mustang se sentó en una cómoda silla que estaba a un costado de la cama y miró por primera vez a Riza después del atentado. Aun estaba dormida, vestida con una bata blanca y una sábana le cubría medio cuerpo. Se veía pálida, pero hermosa. Todas las palabras que Knox le dijo minutos atrás cobraban sentido ahora que estaba frente a ella y se sentía culpable, como muchas otras veces. Sabía que cada herida en el cuerpo de esa mujer era por su sueño. Un sueño que desde hace muchos años también era el sueño de ella. Estuvo a punto de tocar su rostro pero se arrepintió. ¿Cuántas veces estubo tan cerca de perderla? ¿Cuántas veces arriegó su vida para protegerlo? ¿Cuántas veces le hirieron para intentar lastimarlo a él? Detestaba que a lo largo de su carrera en la milicia sus enemigos la hubieran visto como un mero objeto, algo que se podía intercambiar cuando los intereses de unos cuántos eran más grandes que los suyos. Recordó a Bradley cuando anunció la disolución de su equipo. A todos sus subordinados los mandó lejos de Ciudad Central, excepto a Riza; no sólo la dejó trabajando en el mismo edificio sino que pasó a ser su asistente personal, una burda manera de retener a un rehén.

Aquella tarde se sentía derrotado; ella estaba viva pero herida, en el fondo Knox tenía razón; luchaba para protegerla de todos y de todo, a veces exageradamente. Después de la muerte de Hughes quiso abarcar más de lo que podía y evidentemente en el intento puso en riesgo la vida de aquellos que le seguían. Jean Havoc quedó paralítico después del ataque del Lust y él se sintió sumamente culpable por el destino de su subordinado. Actualmente se encontraba en la última fase de rehabilitación en un hospital de Ciudad Central y prometía reintegrarlo en su equipo una vez que fuera dado de alta. Pero nunca estuvo tan cerca de perder a Riza como el Día Prometido, a veces cerraba los ojos y podía ver el inmenso charco de sangre alrededor de ella; sangre que brotaba de su cuello a borbotones y que manchaba el sucio piso subterráneo. Nunca antes dudó de su capacidad como militar hasta aquel día en que veía cómo la vida de ella se le iba de las manos y la alquimia no le servía para nada. Los militares, e inclusive los poderosos alquimistas, sólo eran seres humanos; momentos como aquel se lo recordaba a cada instante. Simples seres humanos. Humanos que no son capaces de salvara a otros humanos. Muchas veces soñó terriblemente con aquel momento, con aquella sangre, con aquel cuerpo casi muerto en sus manos; y tenía ganas de detener el mundo, de renunciar a todo menos a ella. Revivía ese instante de una manera tan real, tan presente, que podía percibir el miedo que tuvo en aquellos minutos y traerlo de vuelta al presente; recordaba hasta el olor de la sangre. Todo era tan verdadero como lo fue ese mismo día, cuando el soldado le señaló el lugar donde cayó el cuerpo de Riza al recibir el disparo. ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido distintas? ¿Y si esa bala hubiera dado justo en el corazón? ¿Y si ella hubiera muerto? No quería pensar en eso, detestaba pensar en algo que se alejaba de lo real; ella estaba viva y punto.

Estaba cansado, pero también estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí las horas que fueran necesarias, hasta que sus ojos pudieran verla despierta y comprobar con sólo una mirada que ella viviría. Puso los codos en el borde de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos aun enfundadas en sus impecables guantes blancos, tratando de pensar con claridad, de olvidar los horrorosos escenarios del pasado.

…

Riza movió lentamente su cabeza antes de intentar abrir sus ojos. Al principio sólo vio sombras, sintió la boca seca al igual que los labios. Tardó un momento en escuchar el sonido del monitor cardiaco, pero no le interesaba mucho saber de dónde provenía. Cuando por fin se pudo enfocar en un punto en concreto pudo verlo a él, sentado en una silla a un lado de su cama, mientras cubría el rostro con sus manos. Fue capaz de percatarse del uniforme de gala de su superior y empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de aquel día. Un par de intravenosas en su mano izquierda vertían a su cuerpo cierta cantidad de suero y sangre. Recordó el sonido, el ardor que le inundó cerca del hombro, la sangre que empezó a manchar su uniforme, las personas que se acercaron a socorrerla. Lo último que recordó fue ver al doctor Knox arrodillarse frente a ella mientras hacía presión sobre la herida mientras le decía que todo estaría bien. En ningún momento recordó ver a Roy entre aquella multitud pero sí recordaba, por el contrarió, escuchar su voz por los altavoces, recitando aquel discurso que ella misma revisó la noche anterior.

—General… —su voz sonó como un susurro y aunque se sentía débil hizo un esfuerzo por levantar su brazo derecho y tomar la mano de él para quitarla de su rostro— ¿se encuentra bien?

Al escuchar aquello Roy se descubrió el rostro rápidamente. Era su voz, un poco cansada, pero era la voz de ella, la misma de siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquella pregunta de parte de Riza y después de un par de segundos de absoluta incredulidad le contestó:

—¿Te dispararon a ti y tú me preguntas a mí si estoy bien? —él apretó aun más la mano de ella en un acto casi instintivo; buscando el apoyo que hace unos minutos tanto le hacía falta.

Ella también sonrió levemente; aunque algo tan sencillo como eso le producía cierto dolor.

—Se ve preocupado, general… y cansado.

—Bueno, eso es normal, hace un par de horas sentí que el mundo se detenía —¿su voz temblaba o solamente era su imaginación? Rogaba porque sólo fuera su imaginación— pero, no se preocupe, ya ha vuelto a girar.

—Discúlpeme. Lamento haberlo preocupado, señor —la disculpa sonó sincera. Sus disculpas siempre sonaban sinceran. Eran exactas y contundentes. Verdaderas.

El joven alquimista sólo se limitó a asentir brevemente y a mirarla.

Después de ser trasladados a Ciudad del Este ella optó por cortarse el cabello. Nunca le preguntó la razón, pero quiso pensar que lo hizo para empezar de nuevo, para corregir desde las cenizas los errores cometidos en el pasado. A él no le importaba el cabello largo o corto pero admitía que así como lo tenía en ese instante se veía mucho más joven, tal y como la conoció años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos niños. Se veía frágil con cierto aspecto infantil en el rostro. Lucía casi igual que aquella niña huérfana con la que solía jugar todas las tardes libres cuando ambos eran pequeños.

—Yo… debí escucharte —su culpabilidad estaba implícita en el tono de voz—. Aquella mañana, cuando me dijiste que no era buena idea no tener francotiradores en los edificios aledaños al evento…

—No, Roy. No te culpes por esto, por favor.

No supo qué le sorprendió más, si el hecho de que ella lo haya llamado por su nombre o que no lo reprendiera por el caso de los francotiradores ausentes.

—Alguien tiene que asumir las responsabilidades.

—Y no serás tú —argumentó ella decididamente, aunque serena—. Probablemente ese acto pueda sonar como un descuido tremendo y tal vez el Führer pida una investigación exhaustiva, pero también tendrá que entender que lo hiciste para tener la confianza del pueblo ishvalí. Lo que me sucedió es sólo un evento aislado y no quiero que interfiera con los acuerdos de paz entre Ishval y Amestris.

Él no se notaba muy convencido. Aquello, más que un hecho aislado era un golpe de suerte. Unos milímetros más abajo y ella estaría muerta.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te dispararon? —Roy soltó la mano de ella y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Necesito saberlo?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —respondió rápidamente él— ¿Por qué a ti y porque no a mí… o a cualquier de los otros?

—¿Tú lo sabes? —pero no necesitó que su superior le contestara, fue suficiente con mirarle a la cara—. Tú lo sabes y por eso te culpas ¿verdad?

Ella le dirigió una mirada indulgente, la culpa se le veía en la mirada. No era cansancio, ni preocupación, era culpabilidad. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y perder su mirada en el impecable piso del hospital. El sonido del aparato cardiaco fue lo único que se escuchó durante un buen rato.

—Déjame intuirlo; —prosiguió ella mientras miraba con un gesto cansado el techo de la habitación— fue un ishvalí, sobreviviente de la guerra. Perdió a su familia o a parte de ella en el conflicto. Algo tuviste que ver en aquella perdida, te encontró de nuevo reconstruyendo la tierra de sus ancestros, la misma que quemaste hasta las cenizas un par de años atrás. Vino por venganza, pero por una en especial, una que doliera más que una sentencia de muerte. Una muerte que doliera más que tu propia muerte.

Si Roy Mustang no hubiera sabido que Riza Hawkeye estaba herida y a punto de morir desangrada, hubiera jurado que ella misma se encargó de realizar aquel interrogatorio y obligado a punta de pistola a declarar cada detalle de su acto al presunto culpable de los hechos. De hecho, la forma en que ella lo acababa de relatar era una versión más extendida y detallada que la del capitán Vincent Brooks.

—¿Sabes? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —le dirigió una sonrisa irónica al comprobar que, aun estando herida, era capaz de sacar aquellas conclusiones.

—¿En verdad esa es la versión oficial? —preguntó un tanto sorprendida—. Creí que me equivocaría en algo.

—Básicamente esa es la versión que el capitán Brooks me dijo hace unas horas.

—¿Conocíamos previamente a ese hombre?

—Nosotros no lo conocíamos, pero el doctor Knox creé que el tipo ya tenía tiempo siguiendo nuestros pasos. Por eso supo a quién atacar —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Tú eres lo más cercano que yo tengo a una familia. Según Knox esa relación es bastante evidente… en todo Ishval.

—¿En todo Ishval? —ahora sí que se vio sorprendida. No sólo en su voz se notó cierta curiosidad sino también en su mirada— ¿Tan obvio somos?

Roy rió por lo bajo, estaba un tanto ocupado quitándose los guantes de las manos.

—O somos demasiado obvios o actuamos demasiado mal, no lo sé. Aunque en este momento pienso que ambas cosas son lo mismo.

—Bueno, general, pienso que hasta cierto punto nuestro comportamiento es comprensible e inevitable —él la miró con curiosidad—. Después de todo han sido muchos años trabajando juntos ¿no es así?

—Demasiados años —respondió con cierta tranquilidad.

Muchos años; tantos que ya no podían pasar desapercibidos para nadie. Estuvieron pasando por diversas cosas a lo largo de todo ese tiempo que resultaba imposible imaginar qué tan profundo era el vínculo que los unía y aun así no dejaba de resultar evidente. El doctor Knox tenía razón, lo suyo no era nada parecido a un amorío barato, su relación se basaba en la fe y la confianza con grandes dosis de mutuo apoyo y comprensión; era una relación forjada en el dolor compartido y en los errores cometidos; en secretos jamás revelados y en acuerdos silenciosos donde sólo ellos se tenían como testigos. Ambos sabían que no eran solamente superior y subordinada, o militar y militar, o simples compañeros de trabajo. Su relación era mucho más grande que esas denominaciones y no podía tampoco ser etiquetada como simple amistad. Así como era evidente para ellos era evidente para los demás. Bradley los separó por eso, porque le temía a esa relación; y Grumman los volvió unir por lo mismo, porque juntos, no sólo trabajaban mejor sino coexistían mejor, porque siempre habían sido uno y dos ante todo.

—Esa es la situación —argumentó él después de estar un tiempo en silencio—. Me gustaría protegerte hasta del sol, pero sé que no puedo, así como tampoco puedo garantizar que en un futuro no exista alguien más capaz de cometer el mismo error que este hombre quiso cometer hoy —metió los guantes blancos a su chaqueta y después de soltar un leve suspiro la miró con un dejo de ternura demasiado evidente como para pasar desapercibido—. ¿Me seguirás?

—Te seguiré —declaró ella dulcemente—. Aunque tuviera que bajar al infierno otra vez yo te seguiría y tú lo sabes.

La sonrisa de los dos era la firma invisible en un viejo contrato que sólo existía en forma de palabras.

Uno y dos. Uno siempre al lado del otro. Un compañerismo mutuo que fue creciendo con el tiempo hasta convertirse en algo indefinido pero inmenso. Un amor y un cariño distinto al resto. Una relación única por su destino y por sus circunstancias. Muchos veían ese vínculo tan fuerte entre ambos pero pocas, muy pocas personas, comprendían en realidad de qué se trataba. Aquello era como la alquimia: mágico, mítico, incomprensible, peligroso… pero a la misma vez sublime y hermoso.


End file.
